


A Golden Opportunity For Love

by pastelpinkheartbeat



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Creek AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, also other characters n pairings to be added in later chapters, craig might be a little ooc;; sowwy, tweek sings in this au n craigs gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkheartbeat/pseuds/pastelpinkheartbeat
Summary: Craig couldn’t help but give just a tiny genuine smile.“That was fucking amazing. What the fuck, I really wasn’t expecting that. Not to sound like a fuckin’ pussy, but that shit was beautiful.”“I-It was??” This little blonde couldn’t believe his ears, this was the first time anybody heard him sing and he was so happy it sounded good to them, he wanted to cry.“Genuinely.” Craig said, jumping back into his expressionless self.





	1. The Golden Café

**Author's Note:**

> Wass good fam, this is my first creek au that ive wirrten... since like 4 years ago. so be nice pls. im not sure how many chapters this'll have but i assure you will enjoy this.

It was cold and lonely winter's night, Tweek wrapped his coat around himself tightly as he walked down the old main street sidewalk. He looked around up, down and side-to-side, looking at the main street shops. He was sad, he spent weeks after weeks after graduating high school looking for a job and fighting his addiction at the same time. He lost sleep, he lost sense and overall, he lost happiness. His eyes finally stopped roaming and got glued to the ground, he started thinking, anxiety warming his cold body up. He felt useless, unworthy and unwanted. His parents treated him like rubbish and he barely had any friends. High school was tough for Tweek, no friends but the good ol’ meth in his dad’s bedroom, well at least he graduated. He stopped in his track, took his eyes off the ground and looked straight up into the sky. His heart was so unhappy, he wanted money, he wanted to be recognised for who he was, for his talents as a soulful singer but that’s not what his parents wanted. His parents wanted him to take over the rubbish family business of meth and coffee, but Tweek knew he wanted more from his life, so much more, but how was he going to get it? When he couldn’t move out, couldn’t go to college and couldn’t get a job. Sometimes he felt like he’d rather jump back into the mess that was his meth addiction from a few weeks ago.

As small freezing snowflakes touched his cold, pale cheeks, they started to melt as his tears started pouring down. He began sobbing, silently. He brought his head down and brought his arm into his face, sobbing slowly into his forearm. ‘Stupid,’ he thought, ‘what’re you doing crying the middle of the street, you twitchy idiot?’ He started wiping his tears immediately and as he did, his eyes caught a golden light down the sidewalk. It came from a shop, as he sniffled and wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks, he walked closer to the light, it was coming from a late-night café. He peered out the window, no one was in and quickly his eyes caught a sign that read, “Hiring a singer for live performances three days a week.” The pale messy haired blonde jumped onto his toes. ‘This was it,’ he thought, ‘a golden opportunity!’ He opened the door of the café, it was beautiful, so classy and everything seemed brand new, the lights were a golden yellow, the floors a maple brown and the furniture a creamy yellow contrasting perfectly, what a beauty of a café, it sure beats his parent’s one by a long shot. He looked over at the area of the kitchen, surrounded by little cases to display the food and behind it the kitchen. A tall, toned figure stood there with a bright blue hat, sort of unfitting to the look of the café, he thought. Yet the rest of his uniform seemed acceptable, with a white t-shirt and brown apron. The figure was cleaning the espresso machine, something Tweek was all too familiar with.  
“Uhm…” He said, nervously. “Excuse me?” He paced forward. And at the very second of hearing his voice the toned figure turned around. ‘Oh no.’ Tweek thought, it was Craig Tucker. A bum dude he knew in high school. ‘Great.’  
“Yoo.” Craig leaned down onto the glass case, where all the pretty sandwiches sat. “Hey, you’re the dude who did meth in high school.” He gave Tweek a teasing side smile.  
“Ahaha… Yeah… That’s me…” He said, shaky and sweaty. “But like not anymore though, jesus, I’m off the stuff for good.”  
“Cool, cool. So, whatcha want?” He said in said in his monotone voice, like he couldn’t care any less.  
“Actually… I saw your sign outside for... Th-The hiring singer stuff.” He clenched onto the selves of his coat, growing even more nervous.  
“Yeah? You can sing?” The bigger boy asked, expressionless.  
“Sorta… I’m not a pro or anything but I kinda just want to sing for the sake of getting to sing and stuff.” Tweek kind of felt a bit less nervous and little reassured by the manner Craig spoke in about the topic, he sounded somewhat interested in what Tweek had to say. Not that the way he looked showed interest though.  
“Give me something, sing a little then maybe I can talk to my manager, yeah?” Craig put his elbows on the glass case and put his head into his hands. “Also, dude, you’re standing real far away, come closer I can barely hear you from there, dumbass.”  
‘Wow. What an asshole.’ Tweek thought, rolling his eyes. He walked up a closer, his face close to Craig with only the glass case full of sandwiches putting space in-between them. He took a deep breath. He tried breathing out the anxieties and trying very hard to concentrate, he closed his eyes tightly. He was suddenly so scared.  
“Tweek, dude, fucking relax. You’re just singin’ to me. Like no one else is here, chill.” He tried to calm him down with short, soft sentences.  
The trembling blonde looked at the taller boy in the eyes and nodded. One more breath, deep and calming. He started singing. The lyrics of a song the spoke a depressing story that was pouring out of his mouth. Catching Craig off guard, the blue hatted boy’s eyes widened in surprise. The lyrics were upsetting, yet soft and calming to hear. Tweek looked beautiful as he stood there with his hands fidgeting with each other and his expressions changing between pain and passion. Craig could tell, this guy was made for so much more than anyone thought. This guy had pure, raw talent. He wanted him to show that talent. Suddenly the tune of the song began to end, Tweek slowed down and gave a final beautiful note and Craig couldn’t help but give just a tiny genuine smile.  
“That was fucking amazing. What the fuck, I really wasn’t expecting that. Not to sound like a fuckin’ pussy, but that shit was beautiful.”  
“I-It was??” This little blonde couldn’t believe his ears, this was the first time anybody heard him sing and he was so happy it sounded good to them, he wanted to cry.  
“Genuinely.” Craig said, jumping back into his expressionless self.  
“Do you think your manager would like it, man??” He felt a tremor of excitement run through his body, it was possible for him to get this job and change his life.  
“Huh… Can’t be sure, he’s got to listen to you. Here.” Craig started digging into his pockets, looking for his phone but Tweek noticed something about this guy. He was… Cute. His eyes were pretty and shined so nicely in the lighting of this café and the moments he smiled at Tweek tonight, made the butterflies worse in his stomach. ‘Calm down you disastrous gay.’ He thought.  
“Ack, here. My phone, put your number in and I’ll text you ASAP to audition in front of my manager, since he’s not in right now.” Sounding annoyed with having to look for his phone the blackhead put his phone down on the glass case and pushed it over to Tweek.  
The messy haired blonde took the phone and nodded. He started typing in his number, his cheeks were pink, this felt so oddly intimate to him.  
“Uhh, here… It’s under the name Tweek. Just text me and I’ll save your number and please tell me who you are. I get really freaked out by un-unknown numbers, man.”  
Craig made a clicking sound with his tongue and gave a tiny wink. “Gotcha.”  
Tweek smiled. “Thanks, Craig… Getting this job would literally turn my life around. I appreciate this a ton.”  
The blue hatted boy felt an odd tingle in his chest when the blonde smiled at him like that, it felt kinda nice. “It’s no problem.”  
“W-Well, I guess I’ll go now… Uhh, see you around I guess.” Tweek slowly backed away, as he looked down, then up at Craig.  
“See ya, loser.” The blue hatted teen waved while his elbow rested still on the class case. Tweek walked out of the café fast and nervously. ‘He’s cute.’ Craig thought as he watched him leave and pass by the glass windows of the store.

It was 11:04pm, an hour after his encounter at the late-night café, it was a quiet night but a happy one for him. He sat on his bed, knees to his chest and his hand resting on his knee with his phone in his hand, watching bizarre Youtube videos. Out of the blue, his phone vibrated and the push notification showed an unread number that read ‘I know where you live.’ The blonde jumped on the spot and his legs flattened, then the next push notification from the same number read ‘Jokes. It’s Craig. What’s good? I finished my shift.’ Tweek was fuming, he almost shit his pants but breathed out his anger and smiled. He was happy to see Craig text him so soon.

‘JESUS CHRIST, DICKHEAD, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME.’ Craig read the text bubble and smirked, that was his intention. He felt somewhat happy with getting a response so fast, he melted into his bed after a long day of work and before he would pass out he sent one last text to the blonde. ‘I’ll text you later. I gotta sleep, I’m fuckin’ exhausted. G’night.’ He switched his phone on lock and put it right next to him, he got underneath his blanket and slowly closed his eyes, but before he could fall asleep; his lock screen lit up with a notification of Tweek texting him good night. He picked up his phone to look at it, put it back down and shut his eyes again, and as he did the sound of Tweek’s voice in his head put him to sleep.


	2. The Golden Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when Craig's eyes met Tweek’s, he felt just a little calmer.  
> "You can do this, Tweek. You're capable of so much more than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: HALF THE CHAPTER WAS CUT OFF IN THE PREVIOUS POSTING BUT SHOULD BE FIXED
> 
> hewwo, heres the second chap, if youd like to contact me to drop ideas or yanno just talk about the fic please hit me up on tumblr, url lepetitbitch dot tumblr dot com

With his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and his step full of energy, Tweek looked up at the sky and smiled. It was a bright day, 2:30pm on a Tuesday, exactly a week from his encounter at the Golden Daze and exactly a week since he started talking to Craig. He smiled. Craig was really cool, he texted Tweek almost every night since they had met, it finally felt like Tweek had a friend.  
And today he was walking back to the Golden Daze, he finally learnt the café's name. Who could blame him, though? The café was freshly opened. It was finally time for his audition to sing for the manager and owner of the café. He was loaded with anxiety but had just as much excitement. He approached the doors and pushed it open. The place as as beautiful as he last saw it and he looked around only to be surprised by the sight of a stage, it was put at the back end of the cafe, far across the kitchen and food cases and in the space between the two areas were where the chairs and tables stood. It was a gorgeous stage, lined with little golden lights, it was somewhat small but big enough to already have a set of drums on it. 'Wow. Already set up...' Tweek had to hand it to this new place. It was impressive.  
"Hey, Tweek." A familiar slightly lisped voice called. Craig stood at the kitchen and waved.  
The blonde walked over and stood in front of the golden lined glass cases. "Hey, Craig!"  
Craig was drying a few cappuccino cups and their matching saucers. He couldn't help but give Tweek a welcoming smile. But that quickly faded, as he had some bad news. "So, listen..."  
'Oh no.' Tweek thought, all sorts of thoughts started flooding his mind: Could it have been they found a better singer? He wouldn't be able to even audition? He wanted start crying right on the spot.  
Craig continued. "The manager couldn't come in, he's a bit of a douche. I told you he was the owner too right? Yeah, he completely bailed. He's absent like that but he said he'd just... Give you the job." His smile wider this time.  
Tweek couldn't believe his ears. A tremor ran through his body and he slammed his hands down on the glass case. "A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He couldn't help but yell his question.  
The blue hatted teen flinched at the sudden reaction. "Y-Yeah, dude. He kinda did this... with the band too."  
The blonde jumped and yelled in happiness but then fell to his knees. Craig looked over the case and down on the floor at the blonde guy whose hands were wrapped as though he was praying.  
"THANKYOUGODTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU." Tears filled his heavy eyes.  
"Dude. Chill." Craig said, his smile about to break into a laugh. 'This guy’s a riot.' He thought. Tweek stood himself up and patted himself down. "I-I'm sorry, it just like I've been telling you all week, man, getting this job would mean literally every fucking thing to me. Sweet Jesus. I'm so happy..." His smile was sweet and genuine.  
The taller boy felt the room light up and Tweek's smile was brighter than all the golden lights combined. His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah... you did. I'm happy for you." He shook off his odd thoughts and continued drying. "Anyway, you've got to meet the band you'll be working with because the boss said you've got to perform startin' Thursday night."  
"I-I get a band?? Wh-What THURSDAY??? BUT THAT'S WAY TOO CLOSE, DUDE. THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE." Tweek felt his old shaky and twitchy self manifest itself back into him, his hands fidgeting with each other. "I actually, oh sweet jesus, I don't know if I can actually do this..."  
Craig stared at the reactions of this shaking blonde in front of him and sighed silently. He put down the now dried cups and saucers into their place and walked out of the kitchen to join Tweek on the other side. Tweek started getting jittery, his hand at his mouth, biting at his nails and he shook his head nervously. His eyes glued to the floor, thinking the most anxious thoughts, not even noticing Craig had moved next to him but when he did notice, he jumped and faced the taller teen. And when Craig's eyes met Tweek’s, he felt just a little calmer.  
"You can do this, Tweek. You're capable of so much more than you think." He put his hands on Tweeks shoulders and leaned down, their faces inches apart. "You're voice is amazing, you're talented. You can do this."  
Tweek felt himself melt while looking into this black head's eyes, their soft colour of blue mixed with green made his jitteriness fading, his anxiety backing away. He took a deep breath and nodded.  
Before their interaction could continue, the door of the café opened, a group of 5 guys walked in. Tweek could only see them a little bit over the taller boys shoulders and but still managed to recognise all of them.  
"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!! MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR JOB! TSK TSK, TUCKER." A muffled voice yelling at Craig.  
Craig stood up straight and sighed very loudly in annoyance. "This asshole..."  
Tweek wore a expression of confusion. Craig turned around and moved a little bit, letting Tweek see much better. At the door stood familiar faces. Kenny McCormick at the left, followed by Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Jimmy Valmer and Token Black. All guys Tweek had also gone to highschool with. He grew nervous and shy and moved behind Craig, hiding.  
"Shut your face, Mccormick." The blue hatted teen said flipping him off. Tweek was surprised, he didn't expect that sort of behaviour from Craig but judging by his previous line... Craig probably doesn't like him.  
"Hey, isn't that the dude who does meth?" Kyle asked, pointing over at the hidden blonde.  
"Used to. He used to do meth, doesn't anymore." He defended Tweek like it was a life or death situation.  
The blonde felt his heart almost fall out of his chest, hearing Craig defend him made him feel... Warm.  
"Anyway, why the fuck are you two here? Marsh, I told you not to bring you're dick sucking friends." Craig's frown was deep and filled with irritation.  
"If I could've, I would've loved to fucking stop them but these guys tag along like I'm their fucking mother goose." Stan said, almost as irritated as Craig. Tweek noticed he had a guitar on his back.  
"Mama." Kenny said, jokingly.  
Tweek couldn't help but crack a small laugh despite how stupid that was. Kenny clicked his tongue and finger gunned at Tweek, letting him know he appreciates the laugh.  
"Whatever. You two just stay out of our way." Craig gestured at Kenny and Kyle, telling them to go sit down somewhere.  
"S-S-So, Craig wheres the i-i-i-in-infamous singer you were telling us a-a-about?" Jimmy asked, his speech broken but understandable.  
"Yeah, you couldn't shut up about them in the group chat." Token said, with a raised brow. He was also carrying something shaped like a guitar on his back.  
Tweek grew nervous, his hands fidgeting with each other again and he blushed slightly at the thought of Craig apparently ‘never shutting up’ about him.  
"Right here, dumbshits. This is the dude." The back haired teen took a step to the side, showing them Tweek.  
"Tweek?" Stan questioned.  
"Yup."  
Tweek looked over at Craig who gave him a slight nod. "I'm a pretty, uh, g-good at singing."  
"Yeah?" Token said with a smile. "Let's have a jam session."  
The blonde nodded, extremely nervous now. 

Slowly, Tweek approached the stage where Stan was putting down chairs for himself, Tweek and Token. Creating a small circle. Jimmy sat at the drums, his crutches to the side and his hands now occupied with drum sticks, Stan started opening up his guitar case and Token doing the same with his bass case. He walked up the small steps and approached his chair. He sat across the drums, with Token to his right and Stan to his left. He looked over his shoulder and across the room he could see Craig looking at them from the kitchen and Kenny and Kyle seated somewhere in the middle looking like they were having a intense conversation but was probably pretty stupid. He turned his head back and took a deep breath.  
"Relax dude, we're just gunna jam." Token said, calmingly. His bass guitar was in his tight grip and he seemed ready.  
"Yeah. Just a chill jam." Stan said, his guitar ready to go.  
Jimmy nodded.  
"What song, Tweek?" Token asked.  
"I, uhm, I like singing really upbeat-ish stuff... Something like... Maroon 5?" Tweek prayed they wouldn't judge his music taste.  
"Old stuff or new stuff?" The guitarist asked.  
"Old stuff..."  
"I mean I know the strings to Can't Stop pretty well."  
Tweek nodded in agreement. Stan looked over at Token and Jimmy who also nodded.  
Straight away, Stan's hands started moving. His guitar skills were amazing right off the bat. The drums started and Jimmy's on point beat was exactly like the original song. Token's slow bass started, the music these three were creating was so perfect and in sync.  
'1.. 2.. 3..' Tweek started singing. 

~All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming~

His voice filled the room with bliss.

~I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me ~

Every lyric exciting Stan, Token and Jimmy. 

~And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities and I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me~

Here it comes, the drums get heavier and Jimmy bopping his head as the exciting beat of the chorus approached, Stan's hand moving fast up and down the guitar with a smile on his face and Token's bass becoming heavier. 

~And I can't stop thinking about you!  
And I can't stop thinking about you!  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about your looovve.~

And suddenly, the music stopped. Stan, Token, Jimmy, Kenny and Kyle couldn't believe what they just witnessed, what they just heard. It was a bit, silent, Tweek couldn't handle the silence.  
"S-So?" He asked nervously.  
"THAT WAS AMAZING!" The shockingly loud voice came from behind him, Kenny was standing out of his chair, excited. Tweek looked over and Kyle stood up too and gave a clap with a smile on his face. The blonde looked over at his new band and Stan started clapping too, then Jimmy and Token.  
"Dude, fucking amazing. You're voice is fucking raw talent." Stan said, completely amazed while Token and Jimmy just nodded in mutual agreement as their hands continued clapping. Tweek stood off his chair and turned around, he looked at Craig across the room. He was smiling. Craig already knew Tweek was amazing, but having people react and find out he was amazing too made him feel proud. Tweek couldn't believe the reactions, he smiled back at the black haired barista and felt shaky from excitement. For the first time in forever... He felt happy and hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KINDA SUSPICIOUS ABOUT CRAIG'S MANAGER HUH? [thinking emoji] who'd just hire a bunch of amateur teens to work at their brand new cafe? weird huh?


End file.
